


Cliff's edge

by Spacey Whales (Hetty_Mouse)



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drinking, F/F, I have no idea how you're supposed to tag characters that usually go by an alias, Kissing, Note: I loathe Harley/Joker with fibre of my being and this kinda comes across, So I guess I'll tag both, harley is caring, just saying, very vague hinting at abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetty_Mouse/pseuds/Spacey%20Whales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ivy has her greenhouse destroyed, she meets a cute blonde in a bar. Things get gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliff's edge

Ivy stared into her drink. It was 2am, she’d been here since 8pm. Her grip tightened on the glass as she remembered the events of the day.

Batman. It was all his fault. It always was. He’d destroyed yet another greenhouse, along with all it’s endangered plants. All of them, killed in the explosion. What had they done to deserve that? How were her actions their fault? Why could he not just let them live in peace?

The glass shattered in her hand. “Ugh!” Great. On top of everything, her clothes were wet.

“Having a bad day?”

  
Ivy looked around, to see a blonde woman wearing black and red, harlequin like clothing.  
“Aren’t you The Joker’s sidekick?”  
“I’m not sure I like the word sidekick. Makes me seem like I’m just an extension of him, y’know?”  
Ivy nodded. “Yeah, that's true, sorry. What’s your name, then?”  
“Harley Quinn. You’re Poison Ivy?”  
“You’ve heard of me?”  
“Of course! You were in the news this morning.”

Ivy wasn’t quite sure how to feel about this. On one hand, the attention meant people might start listening to her message. On the other hand, it would make doing things without having the police called on her difficult.

  
“Guess your whole ‘reclaiming Gotham for nature’ thing didn’t go so well, huh?” said Harley.  
“You could say that.”  
“Batman?”  
“Yeah.” Ivy looked down and whilst her eyes fell on the pieces of broken glass, she didn’t really register them. Life sucked.

  
“Mind if I sit down?” said Harley, after a brief pause.  
“Sure, whatever.”  
Harley slid onto the barstool next to her. “You seem upset. Or maybe angry. Both?”  
Ivy looked back at Harley, watching her face. Whatever, she’d already lost, no reason why Harley couldn’t know. “He killed them!”  
“Them?”  
“My plants! Some of them were endangered…”  
“Oh. Was that the explosion?”  
“How'd you know about the explosion?”  
“Are you kidding me? It was huge! I'm pretty sure all of Gotham saw that explosion.”  
Ivy sighed. “Yeah, it was the explosion. He set off my bombs before I could plant them.”  
“Heh. Plant them.”  
Ivy glared.  
“Sorry, red. Touchy subject?” said Harley. _Red?_  
“Red?”  
“Well, with that hair-”  
“Right.”

  
“Y’know, it’s nicer outside. This time of night, there’s not many people around.”  
Ivy looked at Harley, appraisingly. She didn’t have anything better to do. “Sure, whatever.”

Ivy pulled her coat on, pushing the hood up. Every cop in Gotham was looking for her right now, the last thing she needed was to be arrested. It’d calm down in a few weeks, or after someone else pulled something big.

  
The two of them stepped out into the night. Harley was limping heavily but Ivy didn’t ask, they’d only just met.  
“Where are we headed?” Ivy asked.  
“You’ll see!”  
After ten minutes or so, they came to a garden, all tall grass and brightly coloured flowers. Harley took a run at the fence and vaulted over it, pausing to allow Ivy to climb over the fence at a more sensible pace.  
“Is this legal?” Ivy asked.  
“Nope. Do you care?”  
“No.”  
They continued through the garden a short way, pushing through the thick tangle of plants and reaching a cliff behind wooden railing.  
“I come out here when I’m sad. It’s peaceful, gives me space to think.”  
Ivy looked up, having been distracted by a rose. “Sorry, what? Oh. Yes, it is peaceful.”  
“I thought you’d like the plants,” said Harley and chuckled.  
“I do! I’ve never seen this place before…”  
“It’s a bit out of the way.”  
Ivy nodded and straightened up. “What made you come over to me?”  
“Huh?”  
“In the bar. Why’d you talk to me?”  
Harley smiled. “You were cute and you looked sad. Thought I might be able to help you feel a bit better.”  
Ivy returned the smile. “You have made me feel better, thanks.” She moved in a little, staring out over the cliff’s edge.

  
“The city’s pretty dead tonight,” Ivy remarked.  
“Well, there’s been a huge explosion and people are scared.”  
“It’s weird to think I’ve had such a big effect on people, especially when I failed.”  
“There’s always next time, red.”  
“I guess so.”

  
Ivy turned her gaze the few stubborn stars that wouldn’t be made invisible by the light pollution of Gotham. She didn’t have anywhere to sleep tonight, if there was anything left of her greenhouse it would be swarming with cops. She kept forgetting her home was gone.  
“Hey, red?”  
Ivy blinked. She’d lost herself there. “Yeah?”  
“Would you… Mind if I kissed you?”  
“I…” Ivy wrapped her arms around Harley’s waist and pulled her into a kiss. She’d have to rebuild from the ground up, sure, but it wasn’t like she hadn’t done it before. She could worry about that later, she had other things to think about right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried.


End file.
